


You feel like the sun on my face

by chaoticdean



Series: Suptober 2020 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pillow Talk, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just plain old fluff and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: Suptober 2020, day 23: favorite.Dean awakes to Castiel sliding into bed after he just came back from a hunt, and somehow it’s kind of the best feeling in the world.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	You feel like the sun on my face

**Author's Note:**

> **YES** , this is a shameful use of “Favorite Place” by All Time Low.  
>  **NO** , I won’t elaborate.

Not so long ago, Dean would’ve argued that the best feeling in the world was sitting at a diner to eat a cheeseburger, or the sound of Robert Plant singing Ramble On on the Impala’s stereo while he drove on the open road, or maybe even just the taste of a beer after a successful hunt.

Nowadays he’d say that the best feeling in the world is when Castiel comes back home after being gone on a hunt for a few days and slides to bed in the dark to press his body against him immediately.

It takes him by surprise, too. He’s been a light sleeper his whole life, yet Cas manages to slides into the room and strips his clothes silently, and Dean only wakes up when Cas nuzzles against his jaw as he snuggles closer, his hair tickling the skin of his throat. His arms automatically reach up, hands sneaking under Castiel’s shirt as he presses him closer, unable to retain a sleepy grunt as he fights his way out of sleep.

“Cas?” he asks, voice still thick with slumber, “You’re back.”

He can feel the curve of Castiel’s smile on his lips as the angel presses a kiss on his cheek, and can’t control the shiver that goes through his entire body then. It’s been months now, and he still hasn’t gotten used to this yet.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Cas says, voice low and warm.

Fuck. It’s only been 3 days since Cas left with Jack for a quick hunt in Wisconsin, and yet Dean can feel the yearning deep inside his bones, resonating in every single cell of his body; the need, the desire, whatever you wanna call it — it feels like it can never fade, and it leaves Dean permanently dizzy.

“Hi,” Dean says, turning his head just enough to brush a kiss on the corner of Cas’ mouth, and it’s enough to make his head spin.

“Hey,” Cas answers, ever the big talker.

There are lips on his then, one hand tangled into his hair as Castiel climbs on top of him while managing to suck the ever-loving shit out of Dean’s mouth.

Yeah, if Dean had to choose now, he’s pretty sure the best feeling in the world is just _that._ Castiel wanting him so close that he traps him under his weight and kisses him like he’s the goddamn moon.

“What was that for?” Dean pants against him, once Castiel finally releases his tongue and concentrate on peppering kissing from his jaw to his ear, hitting that sweet spot underneath Dean’s earlobe that makes him go _bonkers._

 _“_ Do I need a reason?” Cas taunts, voice just the right amount of gruff to erase what’s left of Dean’s slumber, “I just missed you, is all. ”

Dean smiles in the dark, clutching his angel closer.

“Missed you too, babe,” he whispers, “it’s shit without you here.”

“But you love this place,” Cas visibly stills against him, apparently disturbed by Dean’s late-night statement, “you always go on and on about how much you love being in the bunker, and the deancave, and how it’s the best kitchen you’ve ever had.”

Dean can’t help but stifle a laugh, cupping the sides of Castiel’s hand with both hands as he brings his face closer until their nose are brushing. He can see the twinkle of Castiel’s baby blues in the dark, highlighted by the faint light coming from the bunker corridor sneaking under the bedroom door.

“I love this place, but it feels empty and sad when you’re not here.”

“But why?”

“Because _you_ are my favorite place.”

Dean’s pretty sure 10-years-ago-Dean-Winchester would’ve passed out at so much sappiness.

But present-Dean-Winchester just kisses his angel and falls right back into sleep cuddled up against Cas, surrounded by warmth and entirely content; and he’s pretty sure that _that’s_ the best feeling in the world, now.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/632812281512820736/you-feel-like-the-sun-on-my-face)**   
>  _


End file.
